1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treatment and diagnosis methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of determining treatment from electrical readings.
2. Background and Related Art
Traditional medical science has long recognized certain electrical characteristics of humans and other living organisms. For example, the traditional medical community has recognized electrical potentials generated by the human body in such forms as brain waves, detected by electro-encephalographs (EEG), electrical impulses resulting from muscular heart activity, as detected by electrocardiograms (EKG), and other electrical potentials measurable at other areas of the human body. While the levels of electrical activity at sites on the human body are relatively small, such signals are nonetheless measurable and consistent across the species.
In addition to measurable currents, the human body and other mammalian organisms exhibit specific locations where a resistance value and, inversely, a conductance value are relatively predictable for healthy individuals. These locations, known as anatomical dermal conductance points, exhibit unique resistance values. Interestingly, such locations exhibit a resistive reading of approximately 100,000 ohms and coincide with the acupuncture points defined anciently by the Chinese.
Ancient Chinese medical practitioners treated many unfavorable health conditions by inserting thin needles into the body at specific points to pierce peripheral nerves, a technique commonly known as acupuncture. Acupressure is a gentle, noninvasive form of the ancient Chinese practice of acupuncture that implements thumb or finger pressure or electrical stimulation at these same points, also known as acupressure points, to provide similar results.
The representative acupressure points and their relationship with organs and life systems of the human body have been characterized into more than 800 points that are organized into approximately 12 basic meridians that run along each side of the body. Each pair of meridians corresponds to a specific organ or function such as stomach, liver, spleen/pancreas and lung. Acupressure points are named for the meridian they lie on, and each is given a number according to where along the meridian it falls. For example, Spleen 6 is the sixth point on the Spleen meridian. The measurable attributes of each acupressure point reflect the energetic condition of the inner organ or other functions of the human body corresponding to such point.
As introduced above, the resistance value of healthy tissue measured at an acupressure point is generally in the range of about 100,000 ohms. When conditions arise affecting higher electrical readings, perhaps from inflammation or infection, the measured resistance value becomes less than 100,000 ohms. Likewise when conditions arise affecting lower electrical readings, perhaps from tissue fatigue or a degenerative state, conductivity is reduced, causing the resistance value to be higher.
Systems have been implemented to measure a resistance, voltage, and/or current values at acupressure points located on a meridian and to present the values to a clinician for use in assessing a condition. Unfortunately, these existing systems fail to suggest appropriate treatments in response to the readings. Therefore, the readings must be interpreted by a practitioner based on his/her education and experience. This type of system invariably limits the amount of information that can be obtained from the readings because it is tied to the specific knowledge of the practitioner. It is therefore desirable for a system to automatically suggest treatments from the readings based on as much data as possible.